


Little Talks

by just_jaqueline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, gals pals or Gals Pals™?, playful banter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: – Invece di dire bestialità, finisci di raccontare la storia: eravamo arrivati alla parte in cui twerkavi sul letto con l'amica brasiliana.– Eh, è finita così, che altro dovrei aggiungere?





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sempre per la 26esima edizione della Notte Bianca col prompt 'sharing a bed' + la challenge DolceSalato per il team fluff + la tabella wriTunes (song challenge), tutte indette dalle bellissime [Lande](http://www.landedifandom.net/) <3

_"Tell her that I miss our little talks"_ \- Of Monsters And Men

 

 

– Ehi, attenta con quelle gambe, sono congelate!

– Non sarebbe un problema se portassi i calzini come tutte noi persone normali!

Vivienne è pronta a ribattere - il suo odio per le persone che portano i calzini mentre dormono è davvero senza confini -, ma rispondere a tono porterebbe solamente a spostare il discorso su tangenti stupidissime, e lei è qui per cose più serie, ossia farsi raccontare nei minimi dettagli tutto quello che è successo durante l'anno all'estero di Claudia. Le è mancata così tanto. Non che lo ammetterebbe mai ad alta voce, eh.

– Invece di dire bestialità, finisci di raccontare la storia: eravamo arrivati alla parte in cui twerkavi sul letto con l'amica brasiliana.

– Eh, è finita così, che altro dovrei aggiungere? – La risposta le vale un calcio sullo stinco. – Ahia! Ok, sì, Lais stava cercando di insegnarmi a twerkare, e abbiamo pensato che se l'avessimo fatto sul letto sarebbe stato più sicuro-

– Aspetta un minuto –, la ferma Vivienne, alzandosi sui gomiti per guardarla meglio in faccia; la coperta le scivola sulle braccia nude, costringendo la ragazza ad avvolgersela meglio intorno alle spalle e a rannicchiarsi per non lasciare fuori i piedi. Claudia le dà sempre le coperte più corte quando va a dormire da lei, che diavolo. Forse vuole farle capire che è da idioti dormire a maniche corte in inverno. O forse vuole vendicarsi di quando le ha fatto buttare uno dei suoi pigiami di pile più osceni.

– “Sicuro” per quale motivo? Non mi pare che il twerk sia uno sport estremo.

– Eravamo ubriache fradicie, te l'ho detto, era Capodanno!

– Ah beh, avete ben pensato che ballare in equilibrio sul letto fosse più sicuro. Un genio del crimine, 'sta Lais.

Claudia scoppia a ridere, una delle sue risate più casiniste, talmente ridicola da far venire la ridarella a tutti nel raggio di cinque chilometri; e Vivienne è debole, debolissima per quella risata.

– Lo sai che io nei giorni buoni in testa ho la scimmietta che batte i piatti di Homer Simpson –, ansima Claudia, tenendosi entrambe le mani sulla pancia. – Figurati quando sono ubriaca.

Quando anche l'ultima ondata di risate si esaurisce, nella stanza cala un silenzio confortevole, senza la benché minima traccia d'imbarazzo. Ora che ci pensa, Vivienne non ricorda un momento in cui tra lei e Claudia sia calato il proverbiale silenzio imbarazzante: sarà che Claudia è talmente imbranata che è impossibile vergognarsi in sua presenza? Chissà se lo prenderebbe come un complimento. Conoscendola, probabilmente sì.

– Psss, stai dormendo? – sussurra Claudia, toccandogli delicatamente la caviglia con un piede. Delicatamente per lei, il che vuol dire che domani avrà un livido enorme sul polpaccio.

– Perché sussurri, fino a due minuti fa stavamo urlando –, mormora Vivienne a sua volta, strappando una risatina contenuta a Claudia. Non è così soddisfacente da sentire come la risata™ - sì, nella sua testa ha proprio il trade mark - ma Vivienne sa accontentarsi delle piccole cose.

– Vuoi vedere un film? –, chiede Claudia, alzandosi per andare a cercare un sito di streaming sul computer, senza attendere risposta. Una volta seduta a gambe incrociate sulla sedia girevole e trovato quello che stava cercando, si dà una piccola spinta coi piedi, finendo però per girare troppo su se stessa e tornare nella posizione iniziale. Vivienne scoppia a ridere di nuovo quando Claudia si mette a fissare la seduta della sedia come se fosse tutta colpa sua.

– Non vedo nulla da qui però – si lamenta Vivienne, quando Claudia si infila nuovamente nel letto e il film comincia.

– Vieni qua, allora.

– Non ti do fastidio?

– Nah.

Vivienne esulta internamente e gattona fino all'altro capo del letto, per poi arrotolarsi nelle coperte, cercando invano una posizione comoda. Dopo qualche secondo, Claudia ha pietà di lei e la acchiappa per la vita, stringendosela al petto e poggiandogli il mento sulla testa con decisione. Vivienne si ritrova ciocche di capelli ramati in bocca e mani gelate poggiate sulla pancia, ma l'ultima cosa che vuole fare è lamentarsi. Ci sono cose peggiori che ritrovarsi avviluppata tra le braccia della tua migliore amica, anche se dorme coi calzini e sceglie sempre film di merda.

– Mi lamenterò per tutto il tempo, lo sai? – dice Vivienne, mentre i titoli di testa di 50 Sfumature di Nero scorrono sullo schermo. Claudia ridacchia e si sistema meglio dietro di lei, affondando il naso tra i suoi capelli.

– L'ho messo per quello.

Vivienne si ritrova a sorridere ad occhi chiusi, improvvisamente assonnata ora che ha la sua borsa per l'acqua calda personale spalmata addosso. Dopo qualche minuto passato a sonnecchiare, si rende conto che il respiro di Claudia si è fatto pesante, e con un sforzo meritevole di una medaglia olimpionica riesce a girare il collo quanto basta per vedere la sua migliore amica dormire beata con gli occhiali tutti storti sul naso e la bocca aperta. Vivienne sbuffa divertita e glieli toglie delicatamente, poggiandoli sulla toeletta accanto al letto; qualcosa dal ripiano cade - dovrà aiutarla a sistemare, prima o poi, tutto quel make-up buttato a cavolo sul tavolo le fa venire l'orticaria -, ma è troppo stanca per alzarsi a raccoglierlo.

Quando sente qualcosa di molto umido toccarle i capelli, Vivienne decide che fare da little spoon non fa proprio per lei e si gira, poggiando la testa contro l'incavo del suo collo, così che Claudia possa sbavare bellamente sul cuscino e non su di lei.

Dopo una decina di minuti è il turno di Vivienne di crollare addormentata, al caldo e felice e col battito del cuore della sua migliore amica nelle orecchie.

**Author's Note:**

> La devo smettere con le amicizie poco etero.


End file.
